Ever After High lexicon
The world of Ever After High can be self-described by some delightful wordplay. Fairy tales are rich material and because "fairy tales" are loosely defined in EAH, there are abundant themes from which to derive puns. Note that some sources are used as the root of many varying words, such as the popular "throne" (used in both "thronecoming" and in place of the word "thrown"), or "hex" (used in both "hext" and "hexquisite.") Locations * Castleteria - Cafeteria (common) * Charmitorium - Auditorium (common) * Grimmnasium - Gymnasium (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Lifairy - Library (Madeline's Mirror Blog) * Lost and Crowned - Lost and Found (The Storybook of Legends) * Mirror Lab - Computer Lab (''The Storybook of Legends'') People * Best Friends Forever After - Best Friends Forever (common) * Class of Classics - the more conservative, previous generation of fairy tales (The Storybook of Legends) * Royal Student Council - Student Council (common) * Royal Beauty Pageant - Beauty Pageant (common) Phrases/Figures of Speech * Basketball - A game played with a ball, picnic baskets, and wolves (The Storybook of Legends) * Bomb-spell - Bombshell (True Hearts Day Part 2) * Bookpack - Backpack (Blondie Lockes's diary) * Book to School - Back to School (common) * Charm you later - See you later (common) * Crownglasses - Sunglasses (common) * Crown to crown - Eye to eye (The Day Ever After description) * Ever after - Ever (common) * Ever after awesome - Awesome (Once Upon a Table) * Fableous - Fabulous (common) * Fairest - Gorgeous, put-together (The Storybook of Legends) * Fairest - Fair (MirrorNet Down) * Fairy - Very (common) * Fairy-fail - Fail (common) * Fairyteens - Teens (Lizzie's Mirror Blog) * Flip the script - change your story (common) * Forever After - Forever (Briar's Study Party) * Flip your crown - Go insane (The Storybook of Legends) * Freedom Year - First Year at Ever After High (The Storybook of Legends) * Getting fairest - Getting ready (common) * Happily Ever Awesome - Awesome (True Hearts Day Part 1 and True Hearts Day, used by C.A. Cupid) * Hair - A little bit (Holly O'Hair's diary) * Hairpins and needles - Pins and needles (Poppy O'Hair's diary, and Poppy the Roybel) * Hat-tastic - Fantastic (common) * Hex - Check (common) * Hex - Heck (common) * Hexcellent - Excellent (common) * Hexquisite - Exquisite (common) * Hocus Focus - Focus (Baba Yaga) * It's on like Fairy Song - It's on like Donkey Kong (The Day Ever After and Rebel's Got Talent) * Kingdergarden - Kindergarten (Blondie Lockes's diary) * Last chapter - Last season (common) * Legacy Year - Second Year at Ever After High (The Storybook of Legends) * Logs of trouble - Lots of trouble (Cedar Wood's diary) * LOspeLLS - LOLZ/ Laugh Out Loud (Doll logs) * Mani-curse - Manicure (The Storybook of Legends) * Mother-goosebumps - Goosebumps (Raven Queen's diary) * Nursery Rhyme - Children/Kids (The Storybook of Legends) * Nursery Rhyme School- Preschool (common) * Off the book - Off the hook (common) * Oh my Godmother - Oh my God (Facebook) * Oh my Grimm - Oh my God (common) * Oh my Wand - Oh my God (Apple White's diary) * Page-ripper - Wild party (common) * Pedi-curse - Pedicure (The Storybook of Legends) * Royally - Really (common) * Spellebration - Celebration (Briar's Doll profile) * Spellebrity - Celebrity (Raven Queen's diary) * Spelltacluar - Spectacular (Rebel's Got Talent) * Splinter - Baby (Cedar Wood's diary) * Tea-rific - Terrific (common) * Throne - Thrown (Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal description) * Throne-coming - Homecoming (Briar's Doll profile) * Thronework - Homework (Ever After High Website's Are You A Royal or Rebel? quiz) * Wait a spell - Wait a second (Poppy the Roybel) * Wait a splinter - Wait a second (Cedar Wood) * Wait a tick - Wait a minute (The Tale of Legacy Day) * What-ever-after - Whatever (common) * What's the hatter? - What's the matter? (Replacing Raven) * Wonder-iffic -Terriffic (Once Upon a Table) * Wonderlandiful - Wonderful (Madeline Hatter's Story) * You Only Live Once Upon a Time (YOLOUT) - You Only Live Once (YOLO) (common) Pop Culture * Lady Yaga - Lady Gaga (''The Unfairest of Them All'') * Lil Swain - Lil Wayne (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Mermaids Just Wanna Have Fun - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (''The Storybook of Legends'') * One Reflection - One Direction (Apple White's Story) * Tailor Quick - Taylor Swift (Raven Queen's Story) * You Don't Know You're Charming - You Don't Know You're Beautiful (''The Storybook of Legends'') School Subjects * Advanced Wooing (Dexter's Doll profile) * Arts & Crafts (Blondie's Doll profile) * Beast Training & Care (Hunter's Doll profile) * Chemythstry (Madeline's Doll profile) * Cooking Class-ic (Apple's Doll profile) * Crownculus (True Reflections) * Damsel-in-distressing (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Debate (Ever After High Official Site) * Dragon Slaying (Hunter's Doll profile) * Environmental Magic (Ashlynn's Doll profile) * General Villainy (Ever After High Official Site) * Geografairy (Ever After High Official Site Are You A Royal Or Rebel) * Grimmnastics (Briar's Doll profile) * Heroics 101 (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Hexonomics (Ever After High Official Are You A Royal Or Rebel) * History of Evil Spells (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Home Evilnomics (Ever After High Official Site) * Kingdom Management (Apple's Doll profile) * Kingdom Mismanagement (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Magicology (Raven's Doll profile) * Muse-ic (Raven's Doll profile) * Mythology (C.A. Cupid's Doll profile) * Poison Fruit Theory (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Princessology (Ashlynn's Doll profile) * Riddling (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Storytelling 101 (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Witchness Management (Ever After High Official Site) Technology * Call of Beauty - Call of Duty (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Compact Mirror - mini tablet (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Hext - Text (common) * Hybrid Carriage - Hybrid car (Apple White's Story) * MirrorNet - Internet (common) * MirrorPad - iPad (Ever After High Facebook) * MirrorPhone - iPhone (common) * MyChapter - MySpace (Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal) * MirrorCast - podcast (common) * Translocation app - an application used to teleport a person one way (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Yester Day app - an application used to schedule a visit to a list of approved fairytale characters of the previous generation (''The Unfairest of Them All'') Category:Franchise